Kemal Shahin
Kemal Shahin is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile Bisexual Turkish Cypriot belly dancer Kemal, 19, stole the limelight on the opening night by wearing a red sari and gold stilettos. A student at Liverpool University, he works part-time in the Passport Office but his passion is dance. He worships his god, Elvis Presley, describes himself as 'confrontational', and loves stirring things up. Claimed he would sleep with anyone in the House - male or female - but has also revealed on the show that his parents didn't know he was gay. Belly dancer Kemal describes himself as the ultimate diva with a passion for sex, chocolate and the Eurovision Song Contest. Kemal fears cockroaches, spiders, loneliness, death and never being in love. Film: Sister Act, Carry On Camping TV Show: Sex and the City Book: Erich Martinez Food: Indian Quote: "I'll get nominated for being too loud, confrontational, bitching and divaness." Big Brother 6 On Day 12, it was revealed to the House that all housemates would face the public vote as a result of one housemate breaking the rules regarding the discussion of nominations; this housemate was Vanessa. On Day 15, Kemal survived the public vote and Lesley was evicted from the House. On Day 60, Kemal was nominated for eviction, after receiving just one nomination to-save from her fellow housemates. On Day 64, Kemal was evicted from the House after receiving 51.1% of the public vote over Orlaith. Nominations History (*) The nominations cast during Week 9 were to save rather than to evict. Post-Big Brother Since Big Brother, Shahin has featured in various magazines and newspapers, notably a high fashion shoot with Attitude Magazine, a masculine makeover with Now Magazine in 2006, where she was given a total makeover and a story with New Magazine in March 2007, talking about being transgender. Shahin appeared on Sky News in early 2006 with fellow contestant Makosi Musambasi which resulted in a heated discussion between the pair. Kemal announced in February 2006 that she and ex-housemate Kinga Karolczak were a couple, and even claimed "Kinga is the only one for me." She confronted rumours that she was gay and said he wasn't - she was bisexual. Shahin has starred in Pantomime twice since Big Brother, playing the Fairy God Diva both times. In 2005/06 Kemal played at the King's Theatre in Southsea, and in 2006/07 in Torquay and Runcorn respectively. In November 2006 Kemal launched the online accessories store missblingbaby.com, which was unsuccessful. Kemal did Diaries for MSN UK on Big Brother in both 2007 and 2008, with a daily diary of thoughts and viewpoints on the show. Kemal has become a notable figure in fashion since her appearance on Big Brother as a runway coach and model scout, having worked with various publications and designers. Kemal has also been a judge at various beauty pageants including Miss Universe UK 2008. Kemal has since released the single "Through With Love", undergone sex reassignment surgery and now goes by the name Zulekya. She lives in LA, California. Gallery Kemal1.jpg|Kemal enters the Big Brother 6 House Kemal3.jpg|Kemal sitting in the Big Brother 6 living area Kemal6.jpg|Kemal takes part in a task in the Big Brother 6 Diary Room Kemal4.jpg|Kemal nervously awaits to hear the results of a Big Brother 6 eviction Kemal5.jpg|Kemal is evicted from the Big Brother 6 House Kemal2.jpg|Kemal during the Big Brother 6 Final Trivia *Thus far, Kemal is the only ever Big Brother housemate to originate from Turkey. *Kemal, Derek Laud and Craig Coates were the only three openly-gay housemates in Big Brother 6. *On Day 50 of Big Brother 6, Kemal was the only housemate to vote against Makosi Musambasi over Vanessa McIntosh. **Thus far, she is the only ever housemate to not vote with the majority when a live face-to-face vote between two housemates is taking place. *After being evicted with 51.1% of the vote, Kemal was evicted by second closest two-way margin in Big Brother 6. *Kemal, Rodrigo Lopes and Sam Brodie are the only three ever Big Brother housemates to publicly reveal that they have changed the gender in which they live their lives as since leaving the House. *On Day 46 of Big Brother 6, Kemal was the only housemate to nominate that day and still receive a nomination against her. *Kemal and Orlaith McAllister are the only two ever housemates to be put up for eviction after receiving the fewest amount of nominations to save. *At the age of 19, Kemal was the youngest male Big Brother 6 housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate